Friends Without Benefits
by AWYN
Summary: To have "friends with benefits" is to have sex. But what about without the "benefits"? Female MC x Junpei.


**Friends Without Benefits **

**Disclaimer - You people should know I make this for fun. Not for profit. **

**

* * *

**

Act 1 of 1

[Sometime after January 25th]

[Gekkoukan High School, classroom]

[Female MC walks up to Junpei. Magician maxed out.]

**Junpei**  
Hey, F-MC! Are you going home already? Alright take care ok?

[It doesn't seem that your friendship can get any closer than it is...  
Would you still like to spend time with him?]

[Spend time with Junpei]

**Junpei**  
Wanna go for Hagakure?  
No...?  
My room?  
Wait a sec. We're just friends ok?

Besides you got yourself a guy to hang out with.

**F-MC**  
* Alright I'll back off.  
- * What's wrong with friends hanging out in each other's rooms?

**Junpei**  
Well you got a point.  
I assume you've been in everyone's rooms so it wouldn't be fair if you never saw mine. So okay let's hit my room then.

[Iwatodai dorm, Junpei's room]  
[It's messy with boxes, underwear and magazines thrown all over the room]

**Junpei**  
Yeah as you expect, my room is always messy.  
Don't worry. I have nothing illegal in my room ok?1  
I don't have something comfortable for you to sit so…

[F-MC sits on Junpei's bed]  
[His bed is a mess]

**Junpei**  
Okay. Cool.

[Junpei follows suit]  
[Awkward silence follows]  
[Awkward silence persist for half an hour]  
[F-MC and Junpei sit apart from each other and facing away]  
[F-MC finds an adult magazine next to her and flips some pages]  
[After half an hour of awkward silence, Junpei finally speaks up]

**Junpei**  
So...  
What are you doing?  
Don't read that!

[Junpei yanks the magazine away from her]

**F-MC**  
- * Why not?  
* I'm sorry.

**Junpei**  
Because this is dirty magazine.  
It's not good for girls like you to read that.

Wait a minute. You act as if this wasn't your first time:  
Leading me to my room, sitting on my bed too soon, reading my magazine...  
Are you setting me up for a "friends with benefits" thing?

**F-MC**  
- * Yes  
* No  
* Maybe

**Junpei** [blush]  
Oh I see. We can continue where we left off from the hotel part. Remember the hotel? (2)

[F-MC inclines forward to unzip his pants but he swiftly removes her hands away]

**Junpei**  
Hey! You're going way too forward.  
I'm a man.  
I'm the one supposed to take initiative.

**F-MC**  
- * Oh! So it's sexist that men must ALWAYS start the sex, huh?  
* Yes you're right. Men must always initiate sex.

**Junpei**  
Well, it's not lady-like for girls to start sex.

**F-MC**  
* True…  
- * In addition to complain about my leadership because I'm a girl,  
You complain I can't start sex because it will hurt your male ego?

**Junpei  
...**

**F-MC**  
- * Okay I'll let you start the sex.  
* Okay let's call it a day.

**Junpei**  
Okay but I gotta tell you something:  
I haven't showered for three days.

**F-MC**  
O_o

[...]

[2 hours later, Junpei couldn't do it]  
[By then, the F-MC has fallen asleep on his bed]  
[He tried poking her thigh with his finger but gives up in shame]

**Junpei**  
Aw man…  
Oh well. I'm going to cover you up.

[Junpei pulls the sheet over her and adds a second pillow]  
[He takes his chair out and sits in front of his bed to guard her sleep]  
[He sleeps afterwards]

[Evening]

**F-MC**  
* Where am I?  
- * Wait this isn't my room?

[F-MC wakes up]  
[She realize her uniform is still intact]  
[She sees Junpei sleeping in his chair]  
[She notice he was guarding her all this time]  
[Junpei wakes up]

**Junpei**  
Hey you're up.  
I'm sorry I couldn't do it.  
I thought this "friends with benefits" thing was easy like on TV but it really isn't.  
And I'm not saying this because of Chidori. (3)  
It's just that, for some reason, it's wrong.  
So let's remain friends but without the benefits, ok?

**F-MC**  
- * Fine by me  
* I'm so disappointed…

[F-MC and Junpei exchange handshakes]  
[Both exit his room]  
[Akihiko happens to pass by the hallway]

[Oops!]

[End?]

* * *

1 Check command room video.

2 Full moon 7/7. Must have Yukari and Mitsuru in party.

3 Dark Hour 11/22


End file.
